Eternal Love Within
by RetroPringles
Summary: Shaunte Cooper was a unique indivual. Having a harsh reality as a kid, she grew up with a stripper for a mother and a drug addict for a father, both who never planned for her existence. She didn't have any reliable friends either. Her existence appeared invisible to anyone. But despite all of the negativity in her life, her heart is still in one piece. Cm Punk/OC/Randy Orton


**_Authors Note- My first fic. And I'm planning to make it a long one! Found this website a few years ago and I've adapted to the way it works. Before we start this story, a few things must be informed; I will not be incorporating real life WWE events in this story. All Raw's, Smackdown's and Paper views will be formed by me. That's the beauty of writing. Recreation. The year this plot takes place in is 2011. Also, for those who are wondering about age, Shaunte Cooper is 28 years old. Anyways, please favorite and review. All feedback will be heavily appreciated. Here is the first chapter of 'Eternal Love Within'._**

 ** _Summary- Shaunte Cooper was a unique individual. Having a harsh reality as a kid, she grew up with a stripper for a mother and a drug addict for a father, both who never planned for her existence. She didn't have any reliable friends either. Her existence appeared invisible to anyone. But despite all of the negativity in her life, her heart is still in one piece. Cm Punk/OC/Randy Orton_**

 ** _Warning- Profanity, violence and 'bed desires' will be included. If all of these are placed in your dislike category, than don't read._**

 ** _Disclaimer- I do not own any songs, vehicles or brands as all have rights to their respective owners. I only own Shaunte and any other OC's that may appear in the future._**

 ** _Characters- Randy Orton/Shaunte Cooper/Cm Punk_**

 ** _A RetroPringles effort…_**

 ** _~Chapter One~_**

To say Shaunte was nervous about her WWE debut would be the understatement of the year. Despite the fact she wasn't at the arena yet and was still laid out on her hotel room bed, her nerves were still very high. Negativity kept crawling back into her mind.

 _What if she makes a botch?_

 _What if she gets stage fright?_

 _What if her workmates hate her?_

Than her brain kept producing words. Two words to be specific and they spelled; Shut Up. She needed to stop worrying. The only difference about this to the indie shows is the fact that there's more people and it's a live show. But other than those two elements, at the bottom of the ocean it was only one thing in mind…Wrestling. If she makes a botch, then that's okay. She'll just fix it. Everyone makes mistakes. To say she wouldn't get stage fright would be impossible. Thousands of people would be watching her intently and she knew that it was not only that which gave her shivers but the fact that her past accompanies her uncomfortableness.

A past that was built up in a dark hallway, dim lights flashing on rare occasions. Sensitivity surrounded her when it came to observing. She knew that this wasn't any indie show, it was the biggest wrestling promotion of all time, WWE, but that didn't lower her level of nervousness at all. Back in the indies, there were a lot of unpleasant confrontations with the fans. WWE had security which would make it harder for the fans but what about her? She would also have restrictions.

It was a well-known fact that Shaunte had a big temper. She could keep herself under control but when she's walking down that long ramp and a fan yells something at her, she can't do a thing. In the indie circuits, you could do anything you want to the fans. Rule free was there motto. But here in the worldwide wrestling entertainment business, there was a whole plethora of rules. Many which involve 'no unnecessary physicality'.

That went for her workmates too. Although she was hoping the people who worked at WWE were nice, she knew they weren't going to shower her in flowers and bow down to her. Hell, they probably didn't even know who she was. Despite being one of the most popular women in Ring of Honor, many people still didn't know she existed. And even the people who knew her, they passed her by as if she was either a statue or her presence was replaced with air.

The dark haired Chicagoan sighed as she took her big red suitcase and pulled it with her towards the door of her hotel room.

She decided now was a good time to head over to the arena. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to go through any awkward conversations with anyone.

* * *

"Wow" Shaunte whispered to herself. Right in front of her was Barclay's arena, where Raw was being held. It astonished her that she went from wrestling in the top floors of clubs to performing in front of thousands of people. It also gave her the pleasure of being able to flip off all the people who told her 'you're never going to make it'. It was quite funny that half of the people who told her she wasn't good enough were now working as waiters in poor restaurants. The best part of this was she could finally climb the mountain that was her cold hearted father.

 _"You want to become a WWE superstar? Ha! In your dreams kid…"_

 _"Bitch, you can't wrestle! You're too fucking weak! Go back to sleep and don't turn on that television again…"_

 _"What happened to your face? God…If you want to become a WWE superstar then fix that shit ya' call a face! Sometimes it's hard to believe that I created you…"_

A lone tear slid down her cheek as the memories of her father giving her verbal abuse revived in her mind. Mustering up enough strength, she picked up her hand and wiped the tear away with one of her red nail painted fingers. Hoping no one caught sight of her, she walked the path to where she could make out was a WWE security guard. She reached the entrance to the arena, showing the guard her WWE card of approval. He gave her a slight nod of the head and stepped aside, letting her access the backstage area.

Immediately, she felt invisible. A whole army of production assistants were roaming the place, perfecting everything for the show. Several men were walking around, apple or another type of snack in hand. Some of the 'divas' were formed up into a small group in the corner. Shaunte resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As much as many girls denied it, they craved gossip. Back in the circuits, almost every single woman would build up their own group and chat about sex rumors or the issue about somebody getting fired, pretty much any rumor that was put out there. It put Shaunte in a vexed mood. It wasn't at all surprising to see the woman in the WWE did the same. Building their own group and chatting about stuff that wasn't their business. As Shaunte walked past them, she could feel their eyes on her which made her feel thoroughly uncomfortable. As she heard one of them say the word sex and the name John Cena, she knew it was gossip. _Typical girls,_ she thought. Absentmindedly strolling around, she felt herself bump into a solid figure. She looked up only to see hazel eyes staring at her in confusion.

* * *

Phil was the first one to arrive to the arena, along with Beth Phoenix who showed up merely minutes after his arrival. Quite the loyal worker she was. He couldn't think of one time she was late or disrespectful to her workmates. The only times she was disrespectful were just simple brutal honesty. She roasted the divas before with honesty. Hell, she put Mike the Mizanin in his place when he got rejected for a date. A smirk flashed on his face as he thought of Mr. Awesome. As annoying as he can be, he was still a pretty cool guy. Heading to catering, he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he saw the burgers and sandwiches. Even if he wasn't on a diet, he wouldn't eat any sort of meat. That just wasn't his _estilo._ Deciding he wasn't in the mood for any type of meal, he went back to his locker room, the dark blue gum packet on the beige bench catching his attention. It was a habit he had adapted. He would take a piece of gum, peppermint was his personal preference, and then he would continue to chew it for hours. He even chewed it down when it came to the ring. How the gum didn't slip from his mouth onto the ring when he was wrestling was prodigious.

He killed a good patch of time by being captivated by his Batman comic book. A lot of people found it weird that a 33 year old was reading comic books but novels weren't his cup of tea. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it was more about the fact that his attention span was formed within reality instead of the actual book. You know that when you're reading a certain type of book and all you can think about is what's happening in the real world that it's clearly not for you.

He got up from the bench, feeling his legs buckle from numbness. He gave a manly hug to Wade Barret who had just entered the locker room. The two shared a locker room for some odd reason but they managed to get along perfectly.

"How's your day going lad?" he asked in his British accent. Phil half shrugged, "Normality at its best" he said, getting a chuckle out of Wade.

The two created small conversation before Phil decided to go to get some more tape. He was cut short and his elbow wasn't fully wrapped. Although to most people it would appear useless, Punk had injured his elbow before, one particular time coming in his memory back when he used to work for ECW, a suicide dive gone wrong. If he injured his elbow again, he would have to take another 'break' which, last time was about five months. Five months! No way in hell he was risking that much time because of a careless attempt at wrapping up.

Apparently, fate wanted to delay his venture as he bumped into someone, nearly knocking them down. Once his vision was clear, he could make out what was a girl who was almost as tall as him, her skin slightly tanned, dark hair fixed on her head. She was wearing a grey hoodie, ripped jeans adorning her legs and all topped off with the cherry that was her black flat pumps. She looked up at him, embarrassment written all over her face. He used his tongue to push the gum into the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry…" she said, barely audible. He smirked a little, "Its fine" he said. He tilted his head at her, confusion clearly visible on his features. "I haven't seen you here before? Are you the new diva Vince has been talking about?" he asked. Vince did tell him that there was a new diva entering the company but this was far from what he expected. Not that he didn't like what he was seeing…

"Yeah, I am. Honestly, I feel really out of place here" she said chuckling. Punk raised an eyebrow, a small smile printed on his face. "Why?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Everyone looks so lively. Their all being verbally active with people meanwhile I'm just _that_ girl walking around like a lost puppy" she said. Punk chuckled a little. If she was _that_ girl then he was _that_ boy. Not that he was anti-social but he wasn't exactly the most energetic person. Unless it came to the ring.

"That's almost like me…except the lost puppy part of course" he said, feeling good that he put a smile on the new girls face.

"Sorry, I completely forgot. What's your name?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Shaunte found herself at ease with Punk. She knew who he was and what he's done because of her excellent knowledge of the history of WWE so if an interrogation was at hand, no problems would take place.

"Shaunte. Shaunte Cooper" she said. He smiled, "That's a beautiful name". She felt a little blush creeping onto her face. He wasn't lying or flirting. It really was a pretty name. "I'm Punk. Or Phil. Whatever you want to call me" he said, putting his hand out. She glanced at it before shaking it hesitantly. He then bit his lip as he remembered his original course of action.

"Well I got to go, this sucker needs some more tape" he said, patting his right elbow. "I'll see ya' later" he said before walking away. Shaunte took a deep breath, glad that her first conversation wasn't full of awkwardness. It appeared to her that Phil was a nicer guy in real life. His on-screen character was rather rude. Well, more brutally honest but that was still a jerk motive. Shaunte continued her free walk till she decided it was time to go to the divas locker room.

What she didn't know was that the group of divas she had earlier past by were intently observing her. "What was that?" Rosa Mendez asked. Nikki shrugged, "I don't know. Probably verbally kissing each other" she said, several others cracking up at the poor jokes. Beth on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so fucking immature" she said. It was true. Beth was the bigger woman out of all of them, both mentally and physically. She knew that she wasn't the only one who hated the unnecessary gossip. Natalya, Layla, etc. They despised the whole idea. But they kept quiet. Phoenix on the other hand wasn't one to shut up. If she didn't like something, she would let it or them know. And she had every right to. She was divas champion after all.

Nikki glared at the blonde. "If you don't like this," she said, vaguely gesturing to the circle of divas, "why don't you go back to the divas locker room. Or the men's locker room if you want someone to take the stress away..." she said, twirling a strand of hairs around her finger. Beth tightly closed her eyes, "If I went back to the divas locker room then you idiots would just come back and chat even louder" she said through gritted teeth.

"And I, unlike you, aren't some useless tool who likes to be thrown around by muscular steroid pumped men so how about you go to the men's locker room. I'm sure John would love some Nikki Bitcha right now" she said. Nikki tried to show no expression but Beth could tell that she had struck a nerve.

"Fuck you" Nikki said, her and her group going somewhere else. Natalya and Layla were the only ones left aside from Beth. The Canadian was the first to speak, "Nice burn". Beth smirked. "I know right" she chuckled.

* * *

After a fresh walk, Shaunte finally came to a stop in front of a door which read 'DIVAS'. Shaunte shook her head in disgust at the big pink letters. Clearing her thoughts, she knocked on the door. The door swung open and there in front of her was Natalya. She gave the Chicagoan a bright smile. "Come in" she said. As she set foot, she could sense the distaste reeking from the left corner. A small sigh sounded from her as she looked up only to see Nikki Bella staring at her. Smug was practically written all over her.

Shaunte tried to hold in her laughter at the ridiculousness of a 20+ year old reading _babymouse_. She never in a million years would have expected that babymouse was Nikki's style.

"What's your name?" Nikki asked, her tone full of annoyance. Great. Another bitch. This was where the 'no unnecessary physicality' rule became a roadblock. She could just hope for the best that Nikki or any other divas for that matter would leave her alone.

"Shaunte Cooper" she said with a full dose of confidence. She wasn't intimated by any of the divas. She's been under that roof. The roof that protects you from harm because you're too scared to protect yourself. But now, the only shield she has _is_ herself.

Nikki seemed to be a little shocked at the tone she was using. _She's not scared of me,_ she thought. Unfortunately, she kept running her mouth.

"Shaunte Cooper…Sounds like a boy's name" she giggled. Other divas found it funny as well. Rosa Mendes, Brie Bella and Melina. Kelly Kelly, Natalya and Layla on the other hand were sat quietly in the corner. Wow, Shaunte really did know her names and history.

"Great" she said, walking around Nikki to set her bag on the lone bench in the corner. She roughly pulled the zipper of the bag, unleashing her anger on something. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?"

"We haven't even told you our names yet?" she said, rolling her eyes and flicking her hair to one side.

"That's because I already know all of you…" The Chicagoan was now getting extremely frustrated. Well, so far she met one nice guy, Cm Punk and she met the divas locker room, full of bitches.

"Fan?" Nikki asked, a cocky smirk planted on her face. Shaunte decided to go down the sarcastic route.

"Yes, I'm a big fan of yours" she deadpanned, hands on her hips. Nikki tilted her head.

"No need for the rudeness" How funny. Right now, she was being the jerk. All Shaunte wanted was to get in her ring gear and go out to perform. She didn't need to deal with this shit right now.

"Whatever" She said, sorting herself out on the bench. She noticed Nikki retreat to the far corner where all the girls were. Beth seemed to be quite tense. She couldn't tell if it was because of her or if the divas were pissing her off.

Taking a look at the clock set high on the wall, Shaunte put on her dark green tights, the fabric leaving shocks on the skin of her legs. Her ring gear was different from the others. On her tights, there was an 'X' in light green on the front, placed right on top of where her quad was. She also had black boots. They were short unlike the other ones that went knee-high. ' _Shaunte Cooper'_ was written in cursive, on both sides of the boots.

As for her top, it was basically a replica of Maryse's gear. It was a black top that had two straps above her breasts going downwards in different directions to make it look like an X.

She was about to head over to the gorilla so she could get ready for her match with Natalya but before she was about to exit the locker room, a hand grabbed her arm. She immediately pulled it back to herself and turned around, fury radiating off of her.

"Listen, I'm the queen of this locker room so you will respect me and do anything I tell you to do" Shaunte narrowed her eyes and got closer to her. She noticed Brie Bella, her twin sister, start to get up. As if she was going to do shit. Shaunte may have not looked strong but she was tremendously powerful.

If there were no rules, Nikki would be lying on the floor with all of her hair ripped out but because management wouldn't like that, Shaunte simply dissed her off.

"How about you just leave me the fuck alone. And like hell I'm going to do anything for you. You don't own me and I don't own you so how about we just mind our own business" she said, walking off.

So far, her day wasn't going well. She just wanted to make her WWE debut and go home. That's all. She only met one bearable person and that was Phil. The divas locker room just screamed dislike for her.

As she reached the gorilla, she noticed Natalya's physique. She was quite strong. The whole idea here was for Natalya to go out and brag about how good she is and how she deserves the diva championship and then Shaunte would come out. They were given 6 minutes, which to Shaunte was supremely disrespectful. But she knew it was coming. WWE never gave their divas proper timing. But the males got half an hour matches. Hell, Ring of Honor gave their women twenty minute matches.

As Natalya's music hit, she shook hands with Shaunte and went out to a buzzing crowd. Shaunte felt a tingling sensation go through her. It was anticipation. How was the crowd going to react to her? She didn't know but as long as they reacted, she was fine. If they cheered, great. If they booed, then whatever. Despite the fact that there was no reason to boo. Especially considering Natalya was a heel now.

"I am the best" she roared. The crowd booed.

"The divas locker room is no competition for me. There is no one back there that can hold a candle to what I do in this ri-" Natalya's microphone was cut off. Everyone had confusion plastered on their face. Was this a mistake? Or was this a work?

Suddenly, Uprising by Muse sounded throughout Barclay's arena. Some fans cheered and some fans were quiet.

* * *

As her music hit, her ears absorbed the crowd. Half cheers, half nothing.

"Good start" she said. The production assistant gave her a nod of encouragement as Shaunte took slow steps towards the curtains. A deep sigh left her wet lips.

Mustering up enough courage, she walked through the curtains and she almost fainted right there. It wasn't the biggest reaction in the world but people cheered her. Confusion was a clear statement you could make but the fact that she got over 500 people cheering for her lit a fire in her heart.

"Making her way to the ring, from Chicago Illinois, weighing at 135 pounds, Shaunte Cooper!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed through the microphone. Just like Shaunte predicted, nobody really knew her. They were simply cheering because somebody shut Natalya's whining. Or they liked her theme song. Either way, cheers are cheers.

As Shaunte got in the ring, a camera man handed her a microphone. She gratefully accepted it and held it up to her lips. Natalya threw her disabled mic out of the ring and placed her hands on her hips. Shaunte had to admit, she was glad her first opponent was Natalya. She was a tough challenge to go through. Unlike a certain group of twins…

"You know, people came to this show to see people actually wrestle, not to see you bitching all day" she said, the crowd cheering her. Shaunte would be the first to reveal that she is not the best talker in the wrestling business. Her in-ring ability spoke for itself but if somebody gave her a mic, it would be a blunt statement or a nonsensical analogy. Anything really to make herself sound cool. But this was the WWE. She studied some past promos such as Mick Foley's, Paul Heymans and even Cm Punk's. And she had to say, for her first promo, it was sure going surprisingly smooth.

"But…since you say that you want some real competition, I've come out here to give you what you want. _Real competition._ Unless of course, you want to go back to fighting the girls whose best moves are hair pulling, slapping and freaking stink faces" she said. Natalya came close to her and grabbed the microphone to her lips, yet didn't take it completely from her hand.

"Bring…it…on" she said before pushing Shaunte backwards. A satisfied smirk was plastered on the Chicagoans face. A ref came in the ring and made sure both opponents were ready. He called for the bell and immediately, Shaunte and Natalya were laying the blows. Punch after punch, both were making sure it looked believable and that the tension was real but at the same time, they were careful not to hurt each other. All of a sudden, Natalya took out Shaunte's legs from underneath and went for the sharpshooter but she got pushed away. Both girls were back up in a flash. The crowd cheered. Half of them were chanting 'Natalya' and the other half was chanting 'Let's go Cooper'. It warmed Shaunte's heart.

The two then locked up. Shaunte put Natalya in a headlock. Natalya and Shaunte hadn't rehearsed the match so what they were doing in the ring was formulating by whispers. All they knew was Shaunte was supposed to win. It was six minutes but they still had to put on a decent performance.

Natalya pushed Shaunte to the ropes, only to get a shoulder block in return. The two continued to run the ropes until Natalya dropkicked her. The Canadian continued to gloat to the crowd but Shaunte got up, Shawn Michaels style, surprising everybody. Even Natalya looked in shock. Shaunte then hit a hip toss on Natalya, doing a lionsault immediately after. She wanted to look good but at the same time, didn't want to get too carried. ' _Six minutes',_ Shaunte thought.

"Reverse my Irish whip" she whispered to the Canadian. Natalya did as told before going for a monkey flip. She could hear Michael Cole freaking out as she reversed it into a nasty powerbomb.

"Are you okay" she asked her. Natalya nodded but made it look like it was out of pain. Shaunte went for the pin but Natalya kicked out at two and a half. Shaunte looked at the ref accusingly but Natalya went for a roll up. Shaunte reversed it into a cross arm breaker. The crowd was freaking out. The two girls continued to blend their styles together but as the match was reaching its end, a huge highlight had been created. Natalya went for a flying cross body but Shaunte caught her and rotated her body until she faced the mat and applied the crossface, putting unbelievable faces on everyone. She could hear a few people in the front row saying things like 'Damn!" and "This is awesome". Hell, there was even a 'this is awesome' chant. Natalya finally tapped out and the crowd cheered, both for Shaunte and for the quality of the match. It lasted about nine minutes, a little more than expected but what mattered was that the divas match wasn't used for a bathroom break.

The ref raised Shaunte's hands in victory. She was supposed to be a face so she climbed up on the turnbuckles and raised her hands. Admittedly, she was a better heel than a face. Her bitter childhood and the lack of faith that was thrown at her originated anger inside. Not that she liked to take her anger out on innocent fans but she pulled of some great heel actions back in the day such as spitting on peoples autograph material, holding out her hand for the fans only to pull it back and flatten her hair. She remembered once at an indie show, a man kept yelling _Shaunte sucks_ over and over again. It annoyed her so she went up to the guy and tore his shirt off, stomped on it and then threw it onto his head. A hero could be played well but the villain could be played much better.

Shaunte headed up the ramp, slapping people's hands. Once she was at the top of the ramp, she bowed down. A chant broke out that made her stomach flutter. "Shaunte era". Her debut just took place and people were already convinced that she was championship material.

The first face she met backstage was Vince's. Vince as in Vince McMahon. The stiffest guy in the world. She was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Wow. Excellent Mrs. Cooper. Three minutes longer but that's fine" he said. She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you".

Natalya limped backstage and patted Shaunte's shoulder. "Best match I've had in a long time…even though it was less than ten minutes" she said. Shaunte chuckled and gave her a hug.

Vince then opened up his arms for a hug. Shaunte looked surprised. She accepted. Fucking hell, even his hugs were stiff! He then pulled away.

"I'm thinking about putting you up against Beth Phoenix, the divas champion this Sunday at Extreme Rules" he said. Shaunte's eyes widened. Was she really that good! She knew she was but a title shot so early was an extraordinary prize.

"Wow…uh, are you sure…" she said. Vince rubbed his chin as if he had a beard. She tried to shake away the image of Vince with a beard from her mind.

"I still need to put you up against some other competitors so the WWE universe is set on you. Then, I, Paul and Stephanie will see if you deserve a title shot, alright?" he said. Shaunte nodded. She knew she was good so getting the WWE universe to agree with her would not be a problem at all. They already made their opinion clear about her.

Vince then said his goodbyes and headed back to his office. She then felt eyes staring into the back of her head. Turning around, she half expected Nikki to be there glaring at her out of jealousy but instead, she saw Punk with a huge grin. A grin that was almost as big as the wall of China.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" Shaunte asked, amused. Punk rolled his eyes. "Of course not. It's not like you just had an amazing match or anything" he said looking around. She blushed. It was a surprise to her that he bothered to watch the match.

"Thanks" she said, looking down. Punk came closer. "Honestly, I thought it was going to be a squash match" he said chuckling. She could feel his minty breath filling the air around them.

"Oh god, I absolutely hate those matches" she said. Punk started to notice the smaller details of her. Her lips seemed to be wet all the time which was quite a turn on. The ring gear she was wearing made all of her body parts looked bolder. If that was even possible. He liked this girl. She could actually wrestle and she had an amazing REAL body. The way her top covered her breasts, only the corners peeking out was incredibly sexy. Her legs looked never ending and the green tights showcased her ass amazingly. It looked like you could bounce a penny off of that thing. Her eyes were honey colored. You could just drown in them. He cleared his mind from any more thoughts.

"That crossbody to crossface counter was great" he said, his face showing genuine surprise. She smiled.

"Yeah, to be honest, I almost dropped her on her head" she said laughing.

"Well thank god you didn't. Natalya's been dropped on her head enough times" he said, earning a swat from Natalya on the head.

"Your so charming Punk" she said, rolling her eyes. "I know right!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to go scram" she said, running a hand on through her hair. "I'll see you later" she said.

"Alright, take care, yeah" he called after her.

"Yes dad!" she responded.

He shook his head laughing. Then, abruptly, his ass felt wet and cold. He turned around to see Mike Mizanin with a shit eating grin, Mountain Dew occupied in his hand.

"What?" Punk shook his head laughing before running after Mike. He then felt someone trip his leg. He looked up to see Daniel Bryan who was pouring Mountain Dew over his head.

"April Fools!" he yelled.

"What the fuck Mike!? And Daniel! You're supposed to be my friend!?"

"I am? I mean, uh, well…it was funny?" he said in an unconvinced voice. Punk accepted a towel from a nearby production assistant and cleaned his head before going to both men, grabbing them by the necks.

"You guys fucking suck. I can turn into the Undertaker right now and chokeslam you both to hell" he said in a deep voice. Mike kissed his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Chokeslam us both to hell later. For now, tell us, did you see that hot chick out there?" he asked, his perverted mind taking over his facial expressions. Daniel looked disgusted, especially at what he saw when he looked down.

"1; She has a name, Shaunte Cooper. 2; How you got Maryse with that perverted face is beyond my knowledge. 3; I did see her out there" he said.

Mike put on a fake offended face, "Maryse married me because she loves me and I love her" he said smiling. Daniel made a fart noise.

"If you loved Maryse, you wouldn't be jacking off to porn in the bathroom of the men's locker room" he said.

Phil burst out laughing. "How am I supposed to focus on my match with Del Rio with that image in my mind?"

* * *

Punk and Del Rio put on a match that lasted a little under a half an hour. Once backstage, the two said their goodbyes and Punk cleaned up, ready to go home. The show was over. Punk was quite happy that he was in the main event, even if it was only for Cena's injury.

As he got out of the men's locker room, fresh from his well needed shower, he spotted Kofi waiting for him in the parking lot.

"What's up Road wife" Kofi said once spotting Phil. Punk chuckled humorlessly.

"You're my road wife. Not the other way around" Kofi rolled his eyes. As Phil was about to get up on the bus, he saw Shaunte walking. She was going to _walk_ home. Like hell she was! Kofi glanced curiously at Phil. He was already in the bus, playing WWE '12.

"You coming in or you going to stand there all night?" he asked. He signaled one second with his finger.

"Hey! Shaunte!" he yelled. She looked up from the ground and saw Phil waving at her. She raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he was calling her but went towards his direction anyways.

"Yeah?" she asked, flipping her hair to one side.

"How are you going to get to the hotel?" he asked. She half shrugged.

"Walking I guess…" she said. Phil shook his head, "No walking or guessing, you can ride with me and Kofi" he said, patting the silver bus next to him.

She looked legitimately surprised at his offer. "Um…Wow, if you're sure" she said. He waved it off.

"Of course I'm sure" he said, taking her in. Her breath caught as she took in the exquisite atmosphere. Sure, it wasn't anything special to an average human being but considering the dirty environment's Shaunte has been in before, this was heaven.

Kofi looked up from the TV screen where he was currently playing The Rock. He raised an eyebrow at Shaunte.

"Well, seems like we have a visitor" he said, rubbing his hands together. Shaunte grimaced.

"Just because of that one gesture, I'm half tempted to run away as fast as possible" Phil laughed.

Kofi rolled his eyes. "Oh please. If you should be running away from anybody, it should be Phil and his cheesy jokes" he scoffed.

"You're just jealous that I have a 10-0 record against you on WWE'12" Phil quipped. Shaunte found herself picking one of the game controllers up and flopping onto the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Hmm, are you challenging me Ms. Cooper?" he asked. Shaunte half shrugged, biting her lip innocently.

"Maybe..." she said trailing off. Kofi selected himself and cockily put his arms behind his head.

"Choose your character. And it better not be that doofus" he said, addressing Punk.

"Whatever, you're just jealous" he said flipping off his road wife.

Shaunte seemed to be more verbal as time passed by. She was having a great time with Kofi and Punk. To everyone's surprise, she had beaten Kofi five times in a row and beat Punk twice. She herself wasn't a particular expert at games but her fast reflexes helped her boost through.

Punk noticed how her eyes lit up at the mention of wrestling. It was one of the things that made her shine out of the rest of the other divas. They all seemed pretty uninterested about discussing their in ring abilities. But Shaunte was animate about wrestling. She was mesmerized about all the quirks of wrestling. Punk wondered why this girl wasn't signed earlier. She wasn't your typical diva. He just hoped she wouldn't get thrown into the junk like Vince did with other superstars...

 ** _Well, there we go! The first chapter of 'Eternal Love Within'. I would love to see your opinions on the story so far. I will be including some other characters to spice the love story up by the way. Some people may not like that but it'll be boring if we just see the cliché 'two people are friends and then fall in love' thing. If I use other divas and wrestlers, it'll be more intriguing. Anyways, thank you for those who have read the first chapter. Tune in next time on...ETERNAL LOVE WITHIN!_**


End file.
